My Shop is Filled with Alice Colors!
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Tarrant is designing a hat...with colors that remind him of Alice and her wonderland of a body. Rated High T for non explicit sexual content. Written for Alice in Wonderland Writing Challenges forum


**Written for the Alice in Wonderland Writing Challenge Forum! All are welcome! Join today!**

**Prompt: Colors**

**Summary: Tarrant is designing a hat...with colors that remind him of Alice and her wonderland of a body.**

**Warning: This is rated High Teen for non explicit sexual content...anatomy and brief encounter. Just wanted to warn you. :)**

* * *

><p>Tarrant sat in his workshop, a hat before him on the mannequin head begging for him to clothe its bare white lacey fabric. The white was so very pure and pretty; he loved the way the light bounced off the pearly silk. It reminded him so much of Alice's skin.<p>

Oh Alice. The thought of her made him desirous. But she was out and about running errands not here in their abode so that he could go out to kiss her soft, pale delicate skin that shone in the sunlight. Or the moonlight. It glistened in the moonlight.

He was only frustrating himself with the thought so he stood up and made his way to one of the boxes of decorative flowers. This hat was yearning for a flower and he was going to give it one. His red stained, pale hands rummaged through the box of exquisite flora; the beast among the beauty. One of the tales Alice had told him. Again, thoughts of Alice he was trying to push from his cluttered mind.

He let out a gasp as he noticed a very large, red rose sitting in the corner of the box and his stained hands wrapped around the beautiful flower. With delight he decided it would look well with a ribbon. So he moved to another corner of his work shop where Alice had hung his ribbons nice and straight. They were so much easier to find now that they all fluttered on end in the slight breeze through his workshop window. They were no longer tangled together in a hopeless web. He chose a pretty navy blue ribbon, brandishing his scissors from his pocket to cut it down. With glee he brought it over to the table and placed the rose on the rough wood surface. Gently he wrapped the navy blue band above the hat's brim, separating the crown from the brim. He smiled with pleasure as he pulled several pins from the cushion ring he kept on his right hand ring finger (the other occupied with a very handsome white gold band now) and secured the ribbon in place. He focused on the color of this fabric against the white as he sewed it on.

It was a very Alice color. The color of her dresses accentuated the paleness of her skin before he stripped them off of her. The way the blue shone in the sun reminded him now of a particular night tease that she had bought to wear just to excite him so. He thought of her standing in it now but pushed the sensual image from his mind. He focused now on finishing the stitching of the ribbon so that he could tuck the rose into the brim of the hat, glistening against the blue. It was a very beautiful rouge color, the color of Alice's lips when she kissed him.

Her lips could do marvelous things; he groaned at the idea of her ruby red lips against his purple veined hardness, the lips calling his name as he moved within her. The thought of those ruby red lips against his own, her light red tongue battling against his as they shared a passionate kiss. He felt his knickers grow tight with the thought and tried his best to think of something else. He was working himself into a tizzy that could not be relieved without Alice now. He finished securing the rose and added some petals for an authentic look.

The petals were a deep green; complimenting the ruby red rose as they lay beneath it, tucked out to its left side. The green leaves reminded Tarrant of his fair one's eyes; deep green that stared into his own with love and admiration. They grew deeper, her pupils dilating, as she locked eyes with him, her legs wrapped about his waist. When he was atop her and satisfying her needs, she looked at him in such a way that he knew how deeply connected they would always be. Then they would close and her ruby red lips would call his name as she shuddered at his touch. How he loved to make his Alice shudder….

He stood now; painfully hardened beneath his pants was his desire. He needed Alice like never before but he also needed to finish this hat. It was lacking something. He now added a gold sheer lace across the band with a smile. It complimented the dark blue of the band. Just like Alice's hair always complimented the dresses she chose.

Ahhh her golden curls cascading down her back and breasts. They hid her mounds when she desired them too. It was a good anchor for his fingers as they shared their lustful kiss. Though sometimes he found his stained hands nestled in it when she was kissing him further down. The way it bobbed and brushed against his thighs….

He shuddered and decided he needed to fetch more things. Going to the other side of the room he did his best to concentrate on something else. He chose a small strand of pearls from a drawer as well as a pink plume. With both accessories in hand he went to finish the hat. He hung the pearls across the crown of the hat, layering them over the blue ribbon.

The pearls were Alice's teeth, nibbling at his neck. Then nibbling at his purplish nipples. Nibbling down his stomach, pulling at his tea sacs….it was becoming too much. With haste he attached the pearls and groaned as he became harder than he thought he was able.

He took the plumes with a tense hand and tucked them into the ribbon at the back of the hat; the pink, long feathers lay atop the curve. Tarrant groaned as he looked at the pink. The pink of Alice's nipples, erect for him to nibble and suck upon. The pink of Alice's catch as she spread her legs for him to admire her beautiful womanhood. His tongue could elicit such cries of his name as it explored her pink petals and teased her flushed button. Oh, he could hear Alice calling his name in delight. He could barely stand it; vowing to never make hats while Alice was out again he stood and began to pace the room. He was so excited that he contemplated trying himself to bring his problem to an end.

"Tarrant," He heard. Oh he was hearing Alice's voice. Her melodic, lilting voice in his head! "Love where are you?"

_It was Alice!_

With eagerness he made his way to the kitchen from whence her voice came. She had placed several brown bags on the floor, her face flushed from the summer heat.

"It's so hot out there," She fanned her glistening face, the skin still pure and white. Tarrant gulped. "I am glad that I ran out of clean under things; love go grab your laundry so that- ohhh!" She cried as he ran toward her, his hands coming to envelope her alabaster skin. He brought his own lips against her ruby ones and kissed her deeply, she welcomed his tongue into her cavern of delight. He directed her toward the table and helped her up; her arms were about his neck now. She pulled away and her deep green eyes met his. "What's this about beloved?" She murmured in delight.

"It's hot in here," He groaned and went to release his tension. Alice's pearls showed from under her ruby red lips, her green eyes squinting in a smile at him as she realized how he wanted her.

"I see, I suppose it is a good thing that I haven't done laundry sooner," She smiled and hoisted her navy blue skirt, revealing her white legs. Tarrant purred.

"Oh Ahlice," He whispered as he released her alabaster mounds with their pink hardened ends. He kissed them gently and she gasped, her legs spread before him. He wrapped his fingers in the golden hair of his Alice as he kissed her against. She reached a brave hand down and felt him with a smile.

"I see you are in extreme need of me. Whatever has gotten you so worked up?" She asked. She unbuttoned his waistcoat then his shirt, running her finger teasingly from the dip in his chest to the tip of his manhood. He shuddered as she traced her fingers back. Looking down at her legs, spread before him, he was relieved to see her pink center gaping up at him. She was ready from him and he leaned down to kiss her before he pulled away and entered her with a grunt. She was warm and inviting, hugging him close. He began to move and Alice wrapped her legs around his hips. He leaned over so that he could kiss her mouth as she lay back on the table. His elbows rest on the surface.

"What has gotten….nnnnhhhnnn….you…ohhh…into this….yes…..mood?" She gasped. "Oh yes," She purred.

"Ahlice coulors! Meh shop es filled wi' Ahlice coulers," He moaned.

"Ohhhh," She let out a moan. "Oh, Tarrant," She groaned. She was pleased with him as always which made his heart beat skip in delight. He never would have imagined making love to such a beautiful creature.

"Ahlice," He moaned and her cries of delight filled the kitchen. He felt wonderful having brought her to the edge, he was close himself. With a cry he pushed against her, she slid across the surface with the force but it was enough to bring him to his own climax. Panting they looked at one another. Her Alice green eyes were filled with satisfaction. He backed away, pulling from her and she stood, dropping her dress.

"Laundry be damned," She grinned. "Please, love, show me all your Alice colors. And I'll have to pull all my Tarrant ones." She kissed his lips again, pulling at his bottom one with her teeth. He shuddered knowing that he would soon be in need of Alice again. He followed her into the workshop prepared to show her with joy all of his Alice colors.


End file.
